The Last VidCon Recap
is an animation and the last VidCon recap created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains the highlights of her trip to VidCon 2019. Highlights Before VidCon * She went a couple of days early to get the La La Land view. * She also played Super Smash Bros with TheOdd1sOut and did a Famous Birthdays interview. * She hung out with DaneBoe of Annoying Orange fame. * They also ate crepes and drove listening to rock without shame. * She checked into VidCon the Wednesday before. * And that night, she went to a party for the animators. * Hannah Hoffman was the host and nearly everyone was there. * She found it nice to relax before the VidCon fanfare. Day 1 * She started off her schedule by meeting a lot of her fans. * Her first real meet & greet went well. * She did a podcast later, which was hosted by the guys responsible for marketing "Poo-Pouri." * At night, she saw James and Alex chess-boxing, but James who got hit. * She did a YouTube soirée. Moreover, DaneBoe and Rebecca found some costumes. * She met Anthony Padilla, CrankGameplays and iDubbbz. Day 2 * Next morning was Make-A-Wish, to help kids like Carter Branch realize their dreams. * Other kids will be helped by their "Summer Wishes" campaign. * Afterwards, security took Rebecca to the CreatorInk booth, where her merch was being sold, and met more fans. * Shortly after, security rushed her away like a blur for her Creator Chat where she rambled like a nerd. * Animators were so passionate and smart and she listened as she jabbered. * She liked the Instagram lounge and she met some people, including Sean, Jaiden, Dave and Roomie. * She brought DaneBoe to the Expo Party and ate, but not much. * Later, they went to a bus with Jazza and Adam, where the bus driver nearly got lost going to the Studio 71 party. * They waited in line and someone asked her if last year she was pregnant, thinking she was Jazza's wife. * They laughed that off and went inside and finally got some food. * Adam didn't like the flashing lights, so he was given unreturned sunglasses. Day 3 * She headed back to VidCon, where the staff hailed her a shuttle. * She nearly headbutted Link stumbling into the car and Rhett knew who Rebecca was. * Not much later, it was time for the Animation Stars panel, where DaneBoe moderated and the animators all talked about cartoons and our channels. * Afterwards, she found her family before her schedule could resume, but instead, she was dragged to the Twitter green room. * She was last to arrive for the Jackbox Games affair as the stage manager approached with a very serious stare, in which she said that she was told that Rebecca had a background in theater. Rebecca was handed a mic as the leader of Jackbox Games. * She got onstage for the gaming session. Tabbes won the first round, then Samuel, an audience member. * A few hours later it was time for Scribble Showdown with Arin, James, Jaiden, Ross, and Dom performing downtown. * She found the theatre, where Angel Stadium was right next door. James nearly crashed the show's computer, though the file was not doomed. However, near the end, Angel Stadium's fireworks show began to boom. The sound shook the theatre because it finished loud and disruptive. Characters * Fans * Rachel Parham * CypherDen * Tabbes * TheOdd1sOut * GetMadz * DaneBoe * GingerPale * Illymation * FootofaFerret * AmyRightMeow * Rushlight Invader * Hannah Hoffman * Echo Gillette * Laddi * Life Noggin * Katelyn McCaigue * PantlessPajamas * Poo-Pourri Marketer * ItsAlexClark * Boxer * Anthony Padilla * CrankGameplays * iDubbbz * Carter Branch * Jacksepticeye * Jaiden Animations * Boyinaband * RoomieOfficial * DrawWithJazza * SomeThingElseYT * Link * Rhett * Domics * Shgurr * TimTom * TheAMaazing * Ann Parham * Photographer Girl * David Parham * Unknown family member * Stagehand * Stage Manager * Arin Hanson * Ross O'Donovan * Megan Maher (additional storyboarding) * Ninedoodles (additional storyboarding) Reception The reception is positive. People appreciated the poetic form of the video's script. Errors * She forgot GingerPale in the description. * At 2:13, the girl without glasses had blonde hair in real life, while at 2:16, her hair was brown in the animation. Series finale explanation In 2019, Rebecca is a featured creator and it is her 5th and final recap. It is also the 6th year that she has ever gone to VidCon. https://twitter.com/_RebeccaParham/status/1041698974183448577 Not to say she won’t tell a comedic VidCon story if one happens, but the experiences for her to talk about may become repetitive as the years go on as VidCon is very much a working event for creators including her. So she’d rather end the recaps next year instead of them petering out unceremoniously.https://twitter.com/_RebeccaParham/status/1041698978272870405 She will however continue to go to VidCon in the coming years, but rather stop the series, due to the fact that it would be pretty repetitive if the series continued. Trivia * This is the first year of her being a featured creator. * This is the first animation in which she used the script in a poetic form. This means that the script is almost entirely in rhyme. * This is the first year where the typical "I went to VidCon and cool things happened" introduction continued differently. She didn't mention that she was terrible at taking pictures this time. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:VidCon recaps Category:Videos uploaded in 2019